Checkmate
by aznboi85
Summary: RPM-While out patrolling Corinth, Flynn comes across Tenaya 7, severely damaged, and left for dead. Against his better judgment, the blue ranger decides to help her. The question is will he regret making that decision?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers RPM. I am not making a profit by writing this story.**

**Checkmate**

_Chapter 1_

Flynn was just finishing up patrolling the city when he saw a body buried underneath some rubble. Without thinking twice, he rushed in to help dig the person out and check to make sure he or she was okay.

"Can you hear me? Hold on. I'll get you out. Don't worry," Ranger Blue shouted.

Only, when he got a good look at just who was trapped beneath the rubble, he immediately backed away. As it turned out, the person beneath the rubble was female, and not just any female—it was none other than Tenaya 7.

The metal circuitry in her legs could be seen as clear as day. It was quite obvious that her lower extremities had received the most damage. Now that her arms were free, she easily brushed aside the rest of the rubble on top of her.

"Ranger Blue, wait. You have to help me. Venjix did this to me. He's trying to destroy me!" Tenaya 7 exclaimed.

Flynn had an incredulous look on his face. He fingered the morpher in his pocket, ready to morph at a moment's notice, if necessary.

"Are you daft? Why on Earth would I help _you_?!" Ranger Operator Series Blue asked.

"It's just who you are," Tenaya 7 replied.

Those words were eerily familiar to Flynn. It was the same reason he gave his father during the Battle of Corinth when he went outside the dome to rescue innocent civilians.

"Aye, well I can make exceptions," the mechanic countered.

"You won't though. Please, you are the only one who can help me," Tenaya 7 stated.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"If this were a trap, we wouldn't be having this conversation because you'd be destroyed."

There was an internal struggle going on inside Flynn. Every fiber of his being wanted to help Tenaya 7—still though, she was his sworn enemy.

"What makes you think I can even help you?" Flynn asked. "Not that I've decided to help you."

"You're a mechanic, aren't you?" Tenaya 7 answered.

"How do I know that I can even trust you?"

"You don't know. You're just going to have to believe me. Or you can choose not to believe me. The choice is yours."

Flynn took some time to think. He carefully weighed his options. While he was contemplating what he was going to do, Tenaya 7 stood there and waited patiently.

"As much as I don't want to trust you, I must admit that you haven't given me any reason not to trust you…_so far_. If what you say is true, and Venjix is really after you, then I will help you. I just need to go back to base to get some tools, and then I'll be back. Until then, just keep yourself hidden somewhere close by," Flynn said.

"How do I know you aren't just going to go and get your ranger friends?" Tenaya 7 questioned.

"You don't know. You're just going to have to believe me. Or you can choose not to believe me. The choice is yours."

Flynn got in his Hummer and took off. After Tenaya 7 was absolutely certain that the blue ranger had left, she turned on the comm. link on her wrist.

"Stage 1 is complete. He bought it. Tenaya 7 out," she reported.

RPM-RPM-RPM

Back at ranger headquarters, Flynn spoke to Dr. K in private. He told her about everything that had just happened, and what his plans were.

"I have to say, Ranger Blue, that this is completely and utterly reckless!" Dr. K exclaimed.

"Shh! Keep your voice down! I don't want the others to hear!" Flynn said, holding his pointer finger to his lips.

"Why on Earth would you even consider doing this? You can't trust Tenaya 7 as far as you can throw her!"

"You think I don't know that? I know that. I just have to make her think that I don't. The only way to do that is to play along. Now, the other rangers will get suspicious with me being gone so long, so here's what you're going to tell them—my dad got seriously ill, and I went to take care of him until he's better, got it?"

"Ranger Blue—"

"Got it?"

"Got it."

Flynn gave Dr. K a smile that was supposed to reassure her and express his gratitude at the same time. He picked up his tool box, and made to leave the lab.

"Ranger Operator Series Blue, wait." Flynn stopped in his tracks. "Just keep your comm. link off so the other rangers can't contact you. Also, don't morph unless absolutely necessary because we can track you through your morpher. I'll do my best to divert the scanners from your location so the others don't suspect anything. Oh, and one more thing—please be careful," Dr. K said.

"Don't worry. I know exactly what I'm doing," Flynn responded.

"I don't doubt the validity of that statement. After all, I've learned not to underestimate you, but even so, I don't think that'll stop me from worrying."

Ranger Blue put his hand on Dr. K's shoulder, and gave her a reassuring squeeze before leaving the lab and going back to find Tenaya 7.

RPM-RPM-RPM

Flynn returned to where he had left Tenaya 7. He scanned his surroundings, but she was nowhere in sight. Once more, he fingered his morpher.

"Ranger Blue, over here," Tenaya 7 called out.

The mechanic followed the sound of her voice to an abandoned shack nearby. She was sitting down on the concrete floor with her back up against the wall. Her legs were fully extended, and the crackling of sparks could be heard coming from the damaged circuitry in her legs.

Flynn set his tool box down beside Tenaya 7. He crouched down next to her, and began pulling out various tools from his tool box.

"I thought you'd gone back to Venjix or something. I was preparing myself for an ambush," Ranger Blue admitted.

"I told you I'd be here. Besides, I can't go back to Venjix. If I showed my face there, he would've finished what he started and destroyed me for good this time," Tenaya 7 replied.

"So you say."

"What? Don't you believe me?"

"I think you and I both know the answer to that question."

"Yet here you are."

"Yet here I am."

Tenaya 7 clenched her teeth, and flinched as Flynn began working on repairing her legs. A silence fell between the two of them, but it was hardly a comfortable silence. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I have just one question for you," Flynn said.

"My ears are burning," Tenaya 7 replied sarcastically.

"What would you have done if it wasn't me that found you underneath that rubble?"

"I guess I was just lucky."

That was all that was said over the course of the next couple of hours as the blue ranger continued to repair Tenaya 7's damaged limbs. As time transpired, she grew more accustomed to what was going on. She no longer flinched, nor did she clench her teeth. Beads of sweat rolled down Flynn's face as he continued to work on repairing Tenaya 7.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"Would you rather I stopped?" Flynn asked icily.

"No. I just don't understand why you would trust me."

"It's like you said earlier—it's just who I am."

Tenaya 7's head slumped forward as she nodded off. A subtle trace of a smile was evident on her face.

RPM-RPM-RPM

When Tenaya 7 woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she could actually feel her legs for the first time in a long time. The second thing she noticed was the smell of take out food and…smoothies.

"I've finished repairing your legs. I got some take out and made some smoothies…if you're hungry or thirsty that is," Flynn said.

"No offense, but if you've finished my repairs, why are you still here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I told you; I can't go back to Venjix or he'll destroy me. What's your excuse?"

"It's not an excuse. Just because I've finished repairing you doesn't mean that I've finished helping you."

Tenaya 7 arched her eyebrows; she couldn't believe her ears.

"Look, I'm the only one who knows what Venjix did to you. I can't stand idly by and let that happen again," Flynn explained.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Tenaya 7 exclaimed.

"Right. As evidenced by you nearly losing all functioning in your legs."

"Do I look like I need a bodyguard?!"

"I can leave if you want. Just don't come crying to me when Venjix rips you apart limb from limb and you need repaired."

Flynn made for the exit, and Tenaya 7 grabbed his arm, stopping him. The features on her face softened as she spoke to him.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just…weird. This. Us working together. Just yesterday you were my enemy. Thanks though…for fixing me…and for the food…and the smoothies," Tenaya 7 said, giving him a warm smile.

"You're most welcome. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to hit the sack. I'm beat," Flynn said. He motioned to a black sleeping bag. "That's for you, when you're ready to go to sleep—if you even go to sleep, that is."

"Yeah, I sleep. Thank you, Ranger Blue."

_Later that night…_

Tenaya 7 made her way to the room where Flynn's blue sleeping bag was. He was sprawled out and was sound asleep. She walked closer until she was standing over him. Seconds ticked by as she watched him sleep.

A blaster protruded over her knuckles. She pointed her blaster at the unconscious blue ranger.

"Too easy," she said.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Thanks to Larissa for her beta help. So, this is my first multi-chapter RPM story. I hope you liked it. Make sure to leave me a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Checkmate**

_Chapter 2_

(Flynn's POV)

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Tenaya 7 standing over me, with her blaster pointed in my direction. It was enough to scare the living daylights out of me. Let's face it; it's not every day you wake up to an attack bot trying to shoot you. Needless to say, my fight or flight instinct kicked in.

"Sweet mother molasses! RPM, Get in…Whoa! Wait a second. What am I doing?" I asked myself out loud, before I could finish the morphing call.

Reaching for my morpher, and wanting to morph was one of those knee-jerk reactions. However, it was also almost a costly mistake. If I _had_ morphed, the other rangers would have been alerted to my whereabouts.

Besides, it's not like I didn't _know_ what was going on. It's not like I was _surprised_ about what was happening. Well, that's not entirely true; I _was_ sort of surprised, but that was only because I wasn't _certain_ what actually happened would happen at all.

Hovering over me was Tenaya 7, as still as a statue. For all intents and purposes, it was like she was frozen. It was kind of reminiscent of how when I had that glitch in my morpher, my Time Manipulation Burst caused me to freeze.

See, I'm not stupid or foolish enough to actually fall asleep with an evil attack bot in the other room. The only way I would do such a thing was if I took certain _preventative_ measures first.

After Tenaya 7 nodded off while I was working on her legs yesterday, I saw what a huge opportunity was before me, and I milked that opportunity for all it was worth. I pretty much performed a surgery of sorts on her while she was sleeping.

Upon opening her up, maybe it was just the inner geek in me (all mechanics have one), but I felt like a kid at a candy store. I wasted no time trying to figure out what wires made her perform what actions. I had to be quick—I had no idea how long she would be asleep for.

What was so strange is what the inside of Tenaya 7 even looked like. It was very different from say the inside of a human. Sure, on the outside, she _appears_ human. On the inside, however, it was quite clear that she was a machine, a robot. She may have human tissue, but underneath that, is a metal endoskeleton; while the skeletons of humans are made up of bones, the skeleton of Tenaya 7 (and most likely, those like her) is made up of metal.

It didn't take me long to figure out which wires in her forearm caused her to flex her fingers, for example. Once I discovered how to make Tenaya 7 flex her fingers, I fiddled with the amount of pressure applied. If enough pressure was applied to certain wires, her hand would curl up into a fist.

Similarly, I set out to find out which wires would cause her joints to move—her elbows, her shoulders, her hips, her knees. While I was messing with the wires in her forearm, I accidentally stumbled upon the wire that was responsible for the formation of her blaster.

On that wire, I installed an ever so small device that, when it detected movement of the wire, would emit an electrical charge. Since Tenaya 7's endoskeleton is made up of metal, and metal conducts electricity, the electric current would travel up and down the metal in her body until it reached the part of her brain that was responsible for sleep. Well, okay, so I didn't even know if she had a brain or not—for all I know, she could just have a computer chip instead. However, if her nodding off was any indication, she _was_ capable of sleeping.

So anyways, the electrical charge would stimulate whatever was responsible for her sleeping patterns. Since she is a robot, I compare it to how a computer is put into stand by mode. It wasn't tested, but in theory, whenever her blaster is activated, an electrical charge would surge through her body causing her to go into stand by mode. It was a self-preservation mechanism of sorts—only instead of it saving Tenaya 7's hide, it would save _my_ hide.

That is why I felt safe enough to fall asleep with Tenaya 7 in the other room. I was sure (at least, I hoped) it would work. Plus, since her weapon of choice _is_ her blaster, odds are if she was going to try to destroy me in my sleep, she would try to do so by shooting me. While it may have been untested, for my sake, I'm glad that it worked. It was literally a matter of life and death.

The only downfall is that once Tenaya 7 realizes that _I_ was responsible for causing her to go into stand by, once she realizes that her forming her blaster was the trigger, she'll more than likely come up with other means to destroy me in my sleep. So, it's a temporary solution, but a solution nevertheless.

I wish I could take credit for this idea, but it actually wasn't my idea. It was Doctor K's idea. _She_ created the electrical device. _She_ told me (in layman's terms) what it does and how to use it. The only thing I did was install it in Tenaya 7.

Now that she was in stand by mode, again, I compare it to a computer—when a computer is in stand by mode, simply moving the mouse will cause the computer to wake up. So, therefore, in Tenaya 7's case, merely moving her will cause her to wake up.

Not that I ever really trusted Tenaya 7 to begin with, but the fact that she did try to blast me while I was sleeping just proved that she _cannot_ be trusted. From now on, I have to be extra careful. There's no telling what else she might try to pull.

RPM-RPM-RPM

While Tenaya 7 was for all intents and purposes sleeping, I decided to get me some coffee and donuts for breakfast. I figured I might as well get Tenaya 7 some too while I was at it since she does get hungry and thirsty. That, when you think about it, is really bizarre. I mean robots don't experience hunger and thirst. Somehow Tenaya 7 does. Talk about weird.

At any rate, I needed all the caffeine I could get. If she discovers that her blaster is what put her in stand by mode, then I can't rely on the electrical device I installed in her to keep me safe tonight. I would need to stay awake as much as possible—maybe even pull an all-nighter.

As luck would have it, I ran into Summer at the donut shop. She just so happened to be picking up donuts for the rest of the rangers and Dr. K. Wouldn't you know it, she chose to go to the same donut shop I went to. My mind raced as I immediately started to think up lies before she even asked me any questions.

Before I could duck and run, and maybe find another donut shop, Summer saw me. She smiled and waved at me.

"Hey Flynn! How are you? How's your dad?" she asked, having walked over to me.

"My dad? Oh, well you know, he's about as well as can be expected," I answered, mentally reminding myself of the cover story I had given Dr. K before I left.

Summer frowned. She knew that my dad was all the family I had. She also knew how close he and I were, and how everything I did was in the hopes of making him proud of me. Summer even knew that every Sunday, I would go to my dad's house and bring him a sack of groceries.

"Well, do you know when you'll be coming back?" Summer asked. It was clear she wanted my answer to be 'soon.'

"I don't know. My dad's pretty sick," I replied. The lies were getting easier and easier.

"Have they figured out what's wrong with him?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's not like anything they've ever seen before."

I hated that I was lying to Summer, of all people. It was necessary though. If she knew what I was doing, what my real plans were, that would only compromise my chances of completing my mission.

"Well, I should probably go. I don't want to keep the guys waiting any longer. Guys get pretty cranky when they're hungry," Summer said. "Tell your dad I said, 'hi' and that I hope he gets well soon."

"Okay, I will," I responded. _Not that I'm going to be seeing my dad anytime soon…_

As soon as Summer left the donut shop, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I must say that I handled that pretty well. I mean it could've been worse, much worse. I was actually surprised I could lie so well. I always thought lying wasn't my forte.

RPM-RPM-RPM

When I got back to the shack, I had this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong—something was horribly wrong. I had my eyes peeled for any sign of attack as I cautiously entered the shack. Everything was quiet, but then again, they could just be waiting to ambush me.

That is when I saw her. She was lying face down almost exactly where I left her this morning. I rolled her over on her back, and was horrified by what I saw. The metal endoskeleton beneath her human tissue was exposed in too many locations to count. There was a particularly big exposure on her right cheek.

I was careful not to get shocked by the sparks that were flying off the damaged parts of her circuitry. Her eyelids were shut, and she didn't appear to be responsive.

I couldn't help but feel responsible. I left her here alone in stand by mode. She was completely defenseless. She was practically a sitting duck.

However, I still couldn't shake the feeling that this may be some sort of trap. Maybe she was never attacked. Maybe she just wanted to give the _appearance_ that she was attacked.

Then, of course, there was the side of me that continued to tell myself over and over that this was all my fault. It was probably Venjix that attacked Tenaya 7, or at least someone who Venjix sent to attack Tenaya 7. What if she wasn't even the primary target? What if I was? What if she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?

I wasn't a paramedic or anything, but part of becoming a ranger includes becoming certified to give CPR. Even though _me_ giving _her_ CPR was so many levels of wrong, she wasn't waking up…

I took a deep breath, and knelt down beside her. I pinched the bridge of her nose, and opened her mouth. My lips lowered so that they were hovering just millimeters from hers. That is when her eyes opened.

"Aah!" I screamed, popping up to my feet and backing away several strides.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, the disgust in her voice readily apparent.

"You were unresponsive, so I was going to give you CPR."

"You mean you were going to kiss me?"

"Ugh! Do you have to say it like that?"

"What? It's the truth! That's what mouth-to-mouth is!"

"Look, I didn't like the idea of it anymore than you did!"

She suddenly became quiet and I was curious why that was. I followed her line of vision to the coffee and donuts that I had set down on a table. I noticed a change in her posture—she was less tense.

"I don't understand you at all. Last night, it was take out and smoothies. This morning, it's coffee and donuts. What's next? A picnic in the park? It seems all fine and dandy, but then I remember how you somehow caused me to go to sleep just when I was about to bl—" Tenaya 7 said before stopping.

"No, go on. Just when you were about to what? Blast me while I was sleeping? Don't think for one moment that I didn't see your blaster aimed at me this morning when I woke up. Do you really want to talk about me being untrustworthy? Pot calling the kettle black, much?" I retorted.

"Yeah, thanks to you, I was still in stand by mode when Venjix decided to send some Grinders after me. I was easy pickings for them."

"Oh, come on! Do you really expect me to believe that you were even attacked? For all I know, you could be, I don't know, faking it!"

"If I was faking it, then why were you about to kiss me blue boy?"

"For the love of Odin's beard, woman, I wasn't going to kiss you!"

We were both seething with rage. I was starting to wonder what gave me the crazy idea that this could even work in the first place. Just then, there was a popping sound. Tenaya 7's knees buckled, and she fell forward. I stepped up and caught her in my arms before she hit the floor.

For a split second, there was—gratitude—in her eyes, but that was gone quicker than you can say, "RPM, Get in gear!"

"Put me down!" she barked.

"Gladly," I said, dumping her unceremoniously on the ground.

I stalked off to my room without giving Tenaya 7 another glance. Too many things had happened just now. I needed some time by myself to think. Besides, one more second in the same room as _her_ and there's no telling what would've happened. We probably would've ended up in a fight to the death. I couldn't have that. I wouldn't be able to complete my mission that way.

Of three things I was absolutely, one-hundred percent certain. First—Tenaya 7 knew that I was responsible for her going into stand by mode last night; she just didn't know _how_ I managed that. Second—Doctor K was right; I can't trust her as far as I can throw her. Third—I have never met _anyone_ who gets under my skin like Tenaya 7 does.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Thanks to my beta! As you can see, I envision the insides of Tenaya 7 (and Dillon too, for that matter) to be just as I described it in this chapter—human tissue covering a metal endoskeleton. (Just like in Terminator: Salvation and Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles.) I need a little help deciding what genre(s) to classify this story as. I think ultimately, Flynn/Tenaya 7 in this story, are going to turn out like Lucas/Nadira in Time Force. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to drop me a review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Checkmate**

_Chapter 3_

(Tenaya 7's POV)

Ugh! The blue ranger is so infuriating! How dare he try to kiss _me_! I don't care what he says; mouth-to-mouth is essentially kissing! I hate him! He hates me! That's how it's _supposed_ to be! We're sworn enemies! Though his lips _did_ look incredibly soft, and _so_ inviting…Drat! I hate how he's making me think I wanted him to kiss me! Yeah, like that would ever happen! Dream on, blue boy!

Venjix just _had_ to give me human physiology and anatomy. Just my luck, _hormones_ comes with that territory. It's not like there's anyone at the Venjix Palace that I find myself remotely attracted to. They're all machines! Then there's the stupid blue ranger! He's the only human I've spent a reasonable amount of time with.

Of course, it doesn't help that most of the time I see him walking around in a short-sleeved shirt that is two sizes too small, and shows off the contours of the musculature in his chest, his abs, and the bulging muscles in his arms. It's not _that_ hot in here! Put on a jacket or something!

Then there's his stupid accent! It's so annoying, yet I strangely find myself not being able to get enough of it…What am I talking about? It's annoying! I mean half the time I can't even understand what he's saying! Although it _is_ the sweetest sounding voice I have ever heard. It makes me want to start small talk if for no other reason than to just hear him talk in that accent of his…I mean…grr! Get a hold of yourself, Tenaya 7! He's the enemy! E-N-E-M-Y! You _hate_ him!

I remember the first thing I saw when I came to was his gorgeous blue eyes that I could easily get lost in. It's like I couldn't force myself to look away even if I wanted to. That's some sort of poetic justice, isn't it? The blue ranger having blue eyes. Drat! Why can't I stop thinking about the blue ranger! I wish he'd get out of my head!

"I need to get out of here," I said to no one in particular.

Yes, I need to go to the Venjix Palace and report back to Venjix. My report was long overdue in fact. I'm surprised Venjix hadn't tried to contact me yet. Then again, I guess that's a good thing, because if he _had_ tried to contact me while _he-who-shall-not-be-named_ was around, that _definitely_ would have been bad. Who am I kidding? The _real_ reason I needed to get out of here was so that I could get away from _he-who-shall-not-be-named_. Yes, maybe if I wasn't around him so much, I wouldn't think about him so much. Not that I _am_ thinking about him…much…

Just as I was halfway out the exit, _what's-his-face_ stopped me.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" he asked me.

"What are you my babysitter or something?" I spat.

"Yes, and as your babysitter, you aren't going anywhere."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"So was I!"

"Fine! I'll be leaving then."

"Good. Leave. See if I care!"

"I will!"

"You do that then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I slammed the door shut behind me. Like I said before, he can be so infuriating! Ugh! No human has ever gotten under my skin the way he does! I hated and despised that fact to my very core.

I hated the blue ranger with a passion! He puts on this innocent, 'Look at me. I'm so nice' routine. He gets me take out and makes me smoothies. He gets me coffee and donuts. Then, when he's not being nice to me, he's yelling at me! Of course, I yell at him too, so it's not like he's yelling at me out of the blue, but that's beside the point!

Then there's those crazy expressions he says that probably no one understands, such as 'For the love of Odin's beard.' Who the heck is Odin? Furthermore, what does his beard have to do with anything? Oh, and there's also 'Sweet mother molasses.' If molasses is the mother, then who's the father? I mean, seriously, who says stuff like that? Oh, wait. That's right. The stupid blue ranger does!

Of course, let's not forget how he put me on stand by. That was…_fun_. The worst part was, and I can't believe I am actually saying this, but the worst part was that I actually thought I could trust him. Then, he forced me to go offline, and that put an end to that. Ugh! I'm still thinking about him. I thought once I left, I would stop thinking about him! Why can't I stop thinking about him?

I arrived at the Venjix Palace much sooner than I had anticipated. I was too busy thinking about…uh…never mind. Let's just say I wasn't paying as much attention as I probably should have been.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up," General Crunch said. Or was it General Shifter? I always get those two mixed up. At any rate, the _other one_ laughed in response.

"If it isn't General Dumb and Dumber," I retorted.

I think the pair of them are both too slow to realize that I had just insulted them. Or maybe they were trying to figure out which one of them was General Dumb and which one was General Dumber. I don't know, and I don't care.

"Tenaya 7, is Stage 2 complete?" Venjix asked me.

"About that…things are running a little behind schedule," I replied knowing full well that Venjix wouldn't be too thrilled with that answer.

"It's not that difficult of a task! So why then is it taking you so long?"

"Because I slipped up. I made a mistake. I tried to ghost him when he was asleep."

"You what?! That wasn't a part of the plan!"

"I know, I know. Will you relax? I didn't _actually_ ghost him!"

"Good. I need you to bring him to me _alive_. He'll be no good to me otherwise."

"Yes, master."

"And Tenaya 7, if you fail, _you_ are the one who will be ghosted!"

It wasn't exactly like that was the first time I heard _that _one before. I had received enough threats on my life that if I had a nickel for every one of them, I'd be filthy stinking rich. Yet I was _still_ alive. So that's all they really were—empty threats. Besides, I was far too valuable to Venjix for him to ghost me. I was of much more use to him than General Dumb and Dumber. That's for sure.

The plan Venjix and I came up with was genius. It was foolproof. If it were successful, it would definitely turn the tide in our battle against the rangers, and it would turn it in our favor. Even if something _were_ to go wrong along the way, certain…_insurance policies_ would make certain that things went without a hitch.

Hopefully it wouldn't come to that though. If it did, frankly, I don't think it would work. The good news is that so long as I do my job, it _won't_ come to that. I just have to make sure I hold up my end of the bargain.

On my way back to the shack, I picked up enough take out…for two. I didn't really _want_ to get some for him too, but seeing how he got some for me, I guess it's only fair. Wait a second. Since when did _I_ care about fairness? Great, now _blue boy_ is corrupting me!

I went inside and put the take out on a table.

"There's some in there for you too," I said as I literally forced myself to sound polite.

He reached into the bag, and pulled out a burger. He unwrapped it, and started smelling it for some odd reason.

"You sure this isn't poisoned or something?" he asked.

I clutched a hand to my heart in mock pain. "Where's the trust?" I replied.

"Gee, I don't know. Let me ask your blaster!"

"I already apologized for that!"

"Aye, and that's supposed to mean something? An apology from _you_!"

"Oh yeah? Well, it's not like you've been a saint this whole time either! Stand by mode ring a bell?"

"Aye, well it's a good thing I did put you in stand by mode or else we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!"

"Yeah? Well that might not be such a bad thing!"

I let out an exasperated sigh as I walked over to the blue ranger. I snatched the burger out of his hands, took a bite, chewed, and swallowed it.

"There, see? No poison," I said, handing the burger back to him.

"Ew! Gross! I don't want it now after you slobbered all over it!" he replied, throwing the burger on the floor.

"Then eat the one that's in the bag!"

"How do I know that one's not poisoned?"

"Oh my gosh! Then starve then for all I care!"

I bumped him roughly in the shoulder as I walked past him. Then, in the distance I could hear the sound of a motor like from some kind of motor bike or something. The sound was getting closer. The next thing I knew, there was the sound of a laser being fired, and there was an explosion. The blast knocked me to the ground, but as I scrambled to my feet to look where the blast had originated from, that's when I saw the blue ranger lying face down on the ground. He must have received the brunt of the explosion.

It wasn't long before General Dumb and General Dumber were in the shack along with a slew of Grinders.

"What are you doing, numbskulls? This wasn't a part of the plan!" I shouted at the both of them.

"There's been a change of plans!" the less-stupid one replied.

"Yeah, Venjix is tired of waiting!" the dumber one added.

"Tired of waiting? But I just saw him a little bit ago. He wasn't tired of waiting then!" I exclaimed.

The two Generals were poised to double team the blue ranger who was now in a crouched position, but strangely enough, wasn't morphing. I wasn't about to let that double team happen though. I stood in front of him, protectively.

"Tenaya 7, what do you think you're doing?" General Dumb asked.

"Are you betraying us?" General Dumber added.

"Betraying you?" I asked before leaping into the air and tornado kicking the blue ranger in the face—the heel of my stiletto hitting him in his left temple, knocking him unconscious. "Who said anything about betraying you?"

"At any rate, you are no longer in charge of bringing the blue ranger to Venjix," General Dumb said.

"What are you talking about? I'm handling this!" I exclaimed.

"Not anymore you're not! Now step aside!"

"You want him? Then come and get him!" I challenged as I formed a blaster on my hand.

Only when I did, the strangest thing happened. I started to feel my eyes grow really heavy really quickly. What the…?

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I finally decided what I would do with this chapter. Now that I have, I have an idea for the next couple of chapters. Isn't it funny how that works? One second, you go from having no ideas. The next second, you have ideas for the current chapter and the following two as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. It seems like the more chapters I write, the less reviews I receive each chapter. That really bums me out. ****:(****For those of you who did read though, I thank you.**


End file.
